The Snow Kingdom
by evawu
Summary: Snowking, the king of the palace shall fight Snowflake for the kings place. In the subject's eyes Snowking is a much better king than Snowflake. Snowking and Snowflake can each take two helpers. Snowking took his two friends. Snowstorm and Snowstar. Snowflake took his two slaves. Who will take place in being king?


Snowking, the king of the palace shall fight Snowflake for the kings place. In the subject's opinion, Snowking is a much better king than Snowflake. Snowking and Snowflake can each take two helpers. Snowking took his two friends. Snowstorm and Snowstar. Snowflake took his twenty two slaves, but not all of them was able to fight. Who will take place in being king?

 **Chapter 1 The Midnight Stars or The Sunset stars?**

The trees were whistling in the air and the bushes moved forward to back. The star twinkled in the sky and the moon shone like a diamond ring above them.

"There has to be something wrong," whispered Snow King "but what?"

"Maybe it's just you. I don't feel anything worrying me" said Snow Storm. The wind was softly blowing in the air like it was breathing. They just stood there and smiled at the star, as if the star were smiling back at them. Suddenly a sway of grey broke the silence and rushed past them. Snowstorm ran as fast as he could and chased it, but didn't come back. Snowking was waiting very patiently. He just waited, and waited and waited.

Slowly and surely Snowstar walked out of a bush and said "Hello Snowking"

"Hello Snowstar it's a bit unusual seeing you here since your such a busy warrior."

"Wow! Snowstorm has improved by his speed since the last time I've seen him.

"Of course, he's been training. "As Snowking turned around she saw clearly five green shooting star. And one terribly Purple! Snowstar turned around just in time to catch the picture in the corner of his eye.

"Did I just see a Sunset star or was I just daydreaming?"

Around ¼ of a mile away Snowstorm also found himself staring at the 6-shooting star. Snowstorm stopped chasing and headed straight back in the meadows.

"Those were the Sunset star! Oh no!" cried Snowking. Just then Snowstorm arrived through the bushes.

"Greetings, Snowstar" said Snowstorm as he bowed deep and low.

"Greetings, Snowstorm"

"I was just wondering, did you both see the Sunset star?" Asked Snowstorm.

"We did." said Snowstar.

"In theory to the legends, the sunset star is a sign of stranger danger. The Midnight star, are a sign of peace through next year." Said Snowking

"I'm a little sleepy "said Snowstar

"Same. "Yawned Snowstorm

"We'll meet again tomorrow in Snowball's library."

The next sunrise the three cats arrive at Snowball's library.

"Afternoon! Welcome to my Library" says Snowball normally.

The three cats look at each other.

"Um, excuse me Snowball? Don't you realise that it hasn't even reached noon?" Says Snowking

"Oh, my" says Snowball "So sorry, I've been staying up to late these days."

"By the way, have you seen something in the sky lately that's a little suspicious?" asked Snowstar

"Rainbows? Clouds? Or rain?"

"Never mind him!" said Snowstorm as he nudged Snowstar towards the centre of the library.

 **Chapter 2 Ancient Variety**

"What was that for?" yelled Snowstar

"Shhhhhhhhh!" yelled Snowball from the front counter "Quiet, please!"

"He nudged you because, you weren't supposed to ask anyone about this." said Snowking

"Well, at least we now know that actually nobody knows about it. Should I tell Snowball?" Asked Snowstar

"No! "Said both cats "He'll spoil everything!" Said Snowstorm

"Then he'll tell all the cats in this village and they will all freak out like crazy."

Added Snowking.

"Ok! Ok! Give me a break! I was just asking!

"Well, that was a foolish question to ask." Murmured Snowstorm

As the two warriors were fighting over who was wrong Snowking decided that we will have a good look around.

"I doubt it that Snowball will have any good books in her library. Snowking looked around and something caught his eye. Hold on is that? The Ancient Variety! We need that book all right! It's got all the information about the Sunset stars and the Midnight stars!" Said Snowking.

"Well, it was still an idiotic thing to say! What were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean any harm! I just thought I might ask out of Interest"

"Have you ever thought about -"

"Enough! Both of you, what do you think we came to Snowball's library for? For arguing? I think not! It's for looking for the information we need." said Snowking.

"Sorry Your highness" apologized both cats

"Let's now have a look in this book."

The Sunset stars

In the ancient times cats, would stare at the sky in waiting for the sky to shoot stars. If they are Sunset stars it shall mean that the situation that will happen in the next couple of weeks will be disastrous for various reasons.

It means that the past king has returned and is possible that he might take over the palace once again.

The Midnight stars

However, on the other side if there are five green stars it means there will be peace this year. If there is only four green stars and one pink it means the same thing to the Sunset stars.

"Who remembers what we saw yesterday?" Asked Snowking.

"We saw four green stars along with … one pink" replied Snowstar

"Oh no!" cried Snowstorm

The three cats face turned pale white.

"But the last king was …" said Snowball

"King Snowflake, he had us do all the things he said, he didn't care if it was wrong or right, if it was heavy or light it just had to be done!"

"As if we were his SLAVES!"

"What is you don't obey him?" Asked Snowking

"He gives you a punishment." Replied Snowstorm

"Library's closing!" yelled Snowball

"But's it's only –" said Snowstar

"We'll go" interrupted Snow storm

As they all trailed out of the library one after another.

 **Chapt** **er 3 The Argue**

"Why do you keep interrupting me like that?!" Asked Snowstar

"Because I don't trust y—"

Snowking sighed.

"See what I mean? You guys don't even get along with each other. How will we possibly get through with this situation without losing someone?"

"We won't do it again your highness." said both cats as they bowed deeply.

"Please forgive us"

"Ok if, anyone decides to argue again, they may find themselves losing the ability to be friends with me! Because I am sick and tired of you two arguing and fighting over heaps of little things like whose fault it is. If it is your fault, say sorry and get over it. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Ok now we have to make a plan." Said Snowstorm

"For what? "Asked Snowstar

"On how to defeat Snowflake of course"

"Snowstorms right! We have to plan and train." Said Snowking

"See what I meant? Said Snowstorm

"Would you quite down?" Whispered Snowstar

"Would you louden up?!" Shouted Snowstorm

"No!" Whispered Snowstar

"Why not?" Yelled Snowstorm

Um … because we are right beside Snowball!" Whispered Snowstar

The three cats looked. There Snowball sat staring at them.

"So! Some cat does know that you're in the doorway and that I can't go out and lock the library."

Snowstorm and Snowstar immediately say sorry and get out of the way. While Snowking stood still.

"Well, did do hear me?"

"Do you know that I am now the king of Cat's Villa?"

"Say what! I deeply apologise for my attitude please don't kill me."

"Why should I kill you?" Asked Snowking

Snowball gulped.

"Because, the last king would"

"Well, I shall forgive you this time, since you didn't know that I'm the new king. But mind your manners anyway.

"Thank you your highness"

"Let's go" Said Snowking

The three cats ran at full speed towards the meadows.

 **Chapter 4 The plan**

Since they were all running at full speed they got there in less the 2 minutes.

" Sorry Snowstar" Said Snowstorm

'I did realise that we were in the middle of the Library door and yet I didn't realise that Snowball was right beside us.

"It's Ok, everyone makes mistakes like me I make mistakes all the time."

Snowstorm smiled, and both cat's friendship became stronger.

"Don't you guys love it when the air is so fresh?" asked Snowking

"Yeah" Agreed Snowstar

"So, Plan A is, first we train each other up then when Snowflake comes to take over the palace we will defend our home. We will train 5 hours each day for three weeks. So how much is that Snowstorm?" Said Snowking

"That shall be 105 hours of training" Replied Snowstorm

"In those hours we will aso have to write a message to Snowflake to tell him that he shouldn't bring more than 2 cats along with him. We don't want our friends getting hurt. And our Village getting ruined.

"In that 105 hours can we will also make a few traps for Snowflake and his slaves? I'm sure he will bring more than 2 cats along!" Added Snowstar

"That's a great idea!" Replied Snowking

"OK! So? What we waiting for?" Asked Snowstar.

 **Chapter 5 Training**

Through the next three weeks the three cats trained on SUPER advanced mode.

The cats ran 1 mile each day, Set up cunning traps and wrote a message and gave it to the postcat. After exactly 3 weeks the three cats were feeling good about their effort, but they were all very tired.

"Can we have a day off today, since the trainings over? Because I still have a show on in a couple of hours." Said Snowstar

"Ok, today we can have a good rest and we will meet up in Cat's villa central."

"Yeah" agreed all cats and they each set of in different directions. Snowking to his palace, Snowstar to his show stadium, and Snowstorm in the meadows to rest.

While that was happening just a few kilometres away was Snowflake and his slaves.


End file.
